Twisting It Up
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Me twisting up the Tree house episode XD Obviously has slash Drake x Josh


Pairing: Drake x Josh

Rating: PG13 (for slash, swear words, and upcoming scenes x3)

Summary: Me twisting up the Tree house episode XD Obviously has slash

Disclaimer: I do not own! If I did there would be A LOT more slashirific stufz in the show X3

**_Twisting It Up_**

It had only been an hour since Drake and Josh had gotten themselves stuck in that damn tree house. They had already tried playing a couple of games, but finally gave up since most of them were lame. Drake sat against the wooden wall as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Man was he hungry...Josh looked over at his stepbrother and blushed slightly when he saw how peaceful the red haired boy looked. It was true; Josh had a crush on his brother. He'd actually had this crush for quite a long time now and somewhere along the line it had turned into more than a brotherly love. Josh had gone through alot of self-guilt as he had tried to understand his feelings for Drake. The moment Josh realized his feelings were true was when he watched Drake kiss the last girl he had gone out with. Josh had felt terribly jealous and not to mention a hurtful pang ringing in his heart.

Drake could feel his brother's eyes boring into him and he opened his own to find Josh staring at him with a slightly glazed over look. Josh came to his senses as he blushed harder and looked away quickly. Drake just grinned slightly as he watched Josh trying to avert his eyes. Oh yes, he knew about Josh's crush on him. He wasn't the least bit repulsed or grossed out at all. Josh was special to him...and Drake was very fond of Josh. But he couldn't tell if it was love...Drake had never been in love before but this seemed really damn close to it. Drake decided to take the opportunity to find out while they were holed up in this place. Drake carefully came closer to Josh as the other boy looked at him with a slightly anxious look on his face. "Hey Josh..." Drake began. Josh nodded as he swallowed worriedly. "You wanna play truth or dare?" Drake asked. He knew that would be the perfect way to get Josh to open up to him and see if his feelings were true.

Josh cocked an eyebrow at the name of the game. 'Why would Drake want to play such a kids game?' Nonetheless he agreed to it since there wasn't anything else they could do in there...well except for se- 'No way! Drake doesn't like me that way! I mean...I've got like a 0 chance of ever getting Drake to like me the way I like him...' Josh thought as he mentally frowned. He shook his head to clear his thoughts a little. Drake gazed at Josh with a concerned face as he reached out and placed his hand on Josh's knee. "Hey you okay man?" Drake asked as Josh blushed and shivered slightly. "Um...yea I'm fine. Just getting a little lightheaded from not drinking enough water!" Josh replied. He felt a warm wave of happiness wash over him as Drake smiled at him and patted his knee a bit. Drake removed his hand, much to both their secret disappointments, as Drake began the game.

"So Josh, truth or dare?" Drake asked as he made his question sound all mysterious and suave. Josh smiled and replied, "Um..Truth I guess." Drake grinned mentally as he drummed his fingers thoughtfully against the wooden floor. "Hm, okay Josh. So have you ever kissed a guy before?" Josh blushed at this, but racked his brain for any times he might've kissed a guy, most namely Drake. 'Did that one time when we were at that party count? I mean Drake kissed ME, but does that still count?' Josh pondered this for a few minutes then answered, "Well um yes..." Drake smiled slightly as he nodded telling Josh it was his turn. "O-Okay Drake...well then have YOU ever kissed a boy?" 'Besides me...' Josh mentally added. Drake looked up at the wooden ceiling then replied, "Yup..." Josh was a little surprised as he asked excitedly, "Who?" Drake wagged his finger in front of Josh's face and said, "Ah ah ah You already asked me a question. Now its my turn."

Josh pouted slightly but went along anyway as he answered for truth. His turn came again and he asked, "Okay Drake, who did you kiss?" Drake smiled sweetly as he replied, "You." Josh blushed brightly and he looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs in embarrassment. They continued the game until it got even more and more personal. Finally it was Drake's turn again and Josh had finally mustered enough courage to say dare. Drake grinned at his brother then said, "Okay, Josh I dare you to kiss me." Josh's heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he breathed heavily from being so nervous. "O-Oh." Josh stammered as he began to lean forward. His cheeks lit up a bright red as he wondered, 'Wow...Drake is really letting me kiss him! I hope this isn't some dream...' But the minute his lips touched Drake's he knew it wasn't a dream.

The kiss was like everything Drake had been expecting it to be. Soft and slightly hesitant at first, but it got a little bolder as Josh gained more confidence. Josh's tongue gently ran along Drake's bottom lip, seeking entrance as the smaller boy happily obliged his mouthing opening automatically. Both teens shivered in happiness as their warm tongues danced around in each other's mouths. They parted for air as Josh carefully pushed Drake down onto his back. He straddled his brother's waist, leaning down to kiss Drake again. Neither of them could remember a time where they had a kiss so wonderful and it just felt so right to the both of them. Josh's hand slowly moved its way up Drake's shirt as he pulled it off, ending the kiss temporarily. Drake also removed Josh's shirt as both boys relished in the wonderful feeling of each other's warm skin. Josh moved his kisses down to Drake's neck and even further down the teen's chest.

Drake moaned as he threaded one of his hands through Josh's curly hair while his other arm wrapped around Josh's waist, pulling him closer. Josh's lips traveled up and down his chest, making Drake moan louder. One of Josh's hands unbuckled Drake's belt then dipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Drake's pants. Drake let out a half yelp half moan as Josh's fingers brushed against his man parts. He arched up into Josh's touch begging for more as his brother smiled and gladly gave it to him.

The two teens lied on the wooden floor sweaty and satisfied. Thankfully they hadn't made a mess inside the tree house so they would be saved from some very awkward questions. They put their clothes back on and cuddled close to each other. "Hey Josh.." Drake began as he nuzzled his face into Josh's chest. The dark haired teen let out a content sigh as he replied, "Yea?" Drake smiled slightly as he finished, "I love you...so much." Josh instantly felt his heart melt as he placed a loving kiss upon Drake's lips. "And I love you Drake." Josh said quietly as he wrapped a strong arm around Drake's waist. Josh smiled as they shared a kiss then settled down for some sleep. "Hey Drake..?" Josh began to say. Drake let out a soft grunt as he replied, "Yes?" "Well I think we should build a tree house then we could come out here anytime we wanted." Josh said as he and Drake laughed. They shared another kiss as Drake replied, "That would be nice... so nice.." Josh grinned as the two fell asleep.

Fin

Ha im sorry if this was corny or crappy XD;; I was really tired on account of the medicine I have to take X.x so yea forgive me T.T anyway I hoped you slash lovers liked x3


End file.
